Reformation
}} Reformation is a main quest in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough During the quest The Way Life Should Be when confronting DiMA about killing and replacing Captain Avery, the Sole Survivor can agree to keep it secret. After that, DiMA will suggest to the Survivor a plan about replacing High Confessor Tektus with a synth to make peace between the factions. Agreeing to the plan will start the quest. The Survivor then has to find the old High Confessor, Martin's holotapes from his hideout and bring them back to DiMA. The Survivor will then go talk to Tektus and assure him that the old confessor Martin is going to come back and take over his position by showing him a faked holotape from Martin. The Survivor will then meet Tektus in the command center and kill him. Alternatively, the Sole Survivor can pass a medium speech check to make him flee (if you haven't done enough quests with the Children of Atom to win his trust, he will come with two guards and you would need to pass a high speech check to make him flee). If Tektus and his guards are killed, their corpses must be stashed in the hole in the wall. The Sole Survivor then returns to Acadia and sees DiMA talking with the new synth High Confessor. DiMA will reward the Survivor with 1500 caps and Protector of Acadia perk. The Sole Survivor will then get the miscellaneous quest Speak to High Confessor, which will reward the player with Atom's Bulwark. Additionally, the Survivor can return to Far Harbor and witness a meeting of the townsfolk, where Avery informs everyone that they have made peace with Children of Atom. Avery will give the Survivor 1600 caps when talking to her. Quest stages Notes * Reformation is the only quest that will lead to peaceful endings between all factions on Far Harbor. * Completing the quest will instantly complete The Way Life Should Be. * Completing the quest is the only way to obtain Protector of Acadia perk. * Completing this quest can unlock the "Cleansing the Land" achievement, but only if the quest has been officially started and added to the journal (by going to the location of one of the two "faction-killing" items and fulfilling the corresponding objective in Best Left Forgotten). Completing DiMA's first memory, getting the evidence of his crime, and immediately beginning and completing "Reformation" will skip "Cleansing the Land" entirely, which is insufficient to unlock the achievement. If the quest is active, completing "Reformation" will then automatically complete "Cleansing the Land" regardless of how far that quest has progressed, which is the trigger for the achievement. * Hancock loves it when you accept the quest. * Nick and Piper like convincing Tektus to flee. * Cait dislikes convincing Tektus to flee. * Curie hates when you accept the quest, but likes convincing Tektus to flee. * There is no penalty for killing Tektus after convincing him to flee. * You can inform DiMa that you convinced Tektus to flee but will accept the results anyway. * Witch Hunt is no longer available after telling High Confessor Tektus about the fake holotape. However, it removes him from the list of optional objectives for What Atom Requires, allowing that quest to complete immediately after dealing with him in the command center tunnels, if helping him was the final objective. * After completion, you can still inform the Brotherhood or Institute of Acadia's existence, resulting in the destruction of Acadia and peace between Far Harbor and Church of the Children of Atom. This is the only way to achieve peace between the two and eliminate Acadia. * After completion, if you've retained possession of the nuclear launch key, you can still blow up the Nucleus. Doing so will change NPC's dialogues to include conflicting statements about both establishing peace between the Children of Atom and Far Harbor as well as destroying the Children of Atom; most notably remarks made by the NPCs of Far Harbor. This will also cause you to receive rewards from Allen Lee and Avery for destroying the Children of Atom and establishing peace respectively. * After killing Tektus and hiding the evidence, his body will disappear from the game. It will not be there even if the player uses console commands to reach the area behind the now erected wall. Category:Far Harbor quests pl:Reformacja ru:Реформация uk:Реформація